


L'amore di Moody

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor Moody era seccato.<br/>Era seccato perché quell’impertinente la sera prima lo aveva fatto uscire, “per svagarsi un po’”, così aveva detto, ed avevano finito con il bere qualche bicchierino di troppo. Certo, il fatto che fosse l’Acquaviola più buona di tutta l’Inghilterra aveva aiutato, ma lui… Lui odiava sentirsi così.<br/>Quindi era seccato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. /

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Mitsuki91  
> Coppia: Alastor Moody/ X (non te lo dico u.u)  
> Tipo di storia: Long di 2 capitoli  
> Genere: erotico (XD), generale (?)  
> Rating: ROSSO. E me lo chiedi? XD  
> Avvertimenti: non ce ne sono, credo o.O  
> Introduzione: Alastor Moody era seccato.  
> Era seccato perché quell’impertinente la sera prima lo aveva fatto uscire, “per svagarsi un po’”, così aveva detto, ed avevano finito con il bere qualche bicchierino di troppo. Certo, il fatto che fosse l’Acquaviola più buona di tutta l’Inghilterra aveva aiutato, ma lui… Lui odiava sentirsi così.  
> Quindi era seccato.  
> Eventuali note dell’autore: devo darti una mia personale visione di Moody qui u.u secondo me il Moody che appare nei libri di Harry Potter è molto più giovane di quello che si vuol far credere normalmente. Secondo me nell’ultimo libro avrò al massimo quarant’anni… Certo, noi lo vediamo che è in pensione, ma questo perché? Perché, per me, è stato costretto a casa per l’invalidità che ha, sia della gamba che dell’occhio, e soprattutto anche di tutte le altre ferite che si è beccato combattendo la guerra. Insomma, Moody è giovane, e riceve la pensione di invalidità u.u ovviamente la mia è una “What if”, perché parte un bel po’ di anni dopo la fine della guerra… Nella mia personalissima interpretazione dopo la seconda guerra magica Moody è stato riassunto al ministero, però come direttore e coordinatore del dipartimenti Auror. Insomma, lavoro di ufficio. Subito dopo la guerra servivano persona fidate per riorganizzare l’intero Ministero, Kingsley – da nuovo ministro – ha chiesto a Moody, che non ha potuto far altro che accettare… E poi in quel posto è rimasto.  
> Detto questo, sappi che il primo capitolo è stato scritto solo per farti rimanere male u.u e che può sembrare un PWP, ma il tutto verrà spiegato nel secondo capitolo… Che ti farà rimanere male FES u.u almeno lo spero ò.ò  
> La storia non ha una trama in sé, nel senso, ha il solo scopo di narrare di questa storia amorosa di Alastor Moody. Va bene anche così, vero? XD dopotutto, la coppia doveva essere centrale… Beh, più centrale del racconto in sé di come è nata e si è sviluppata non c’è, no? XD  
> Buona lettura, giudiciA u.u  
> PS= il titolo è banalissimo perché non sapevo che inventarmi ò.ò

**L’amore di Moody**

 

Alastor Moody era seccato.  
Era seccato perché quell’impertinente la sera prima lo aveva fatto uscire, “per svagarsi un po’ e festeggiare”, così aveva detto, ed avevano finito con il bere qualche bicchierino di troppo. Certo, il fatto che fosse l’Acquaviola più buona di tutta l’Inghilterra aveva aiutato, ma lui… Lui odiava sentirsi così.  
Quindi era seccato.  
Aprì la porta di casa con un gesto secco, deciso a passare una serata in completo relax e ad andare a letto presto. Per quella settimana, anzi per quel mese, per non dire per quell’anno… Insomma, aveva già ecceduto la sera prima, non voleva combinare altri danni e, soprattutto, non voleva più sentirsi così _vulnerabile_ , preda dell’alcol.  
Entrò e in un primo momento non si accorse dell’elegante figura seduta sul suo misero divano a due posti di stoffa nera: poi, però, la sua sensibilità d’Auror prevalse, e Alastor fece scattare la bacchetta in avanti, verso l’ombra. Questa rispose con un pigro gesto della sua, di bacchetta, e subito la candele si accesero, illuminando l’ambiente.  
Alastor grugnì qualcosa di indefinibile, mentre abbassava la guardia e si girava per richiudere la porta.  
“Ma che bella accoglienza.” esclamò, divertito, Lucius Malfoy.  
Alastor si rigirò, fece cadere un marsupio di stoffa grigia in terra e appese il soprabito marrone all’appendiabiti di legno che stava sulla destra rispetto alla porta.  
“Si può sapere perché sei qui?” chiese infine, sempre in modo sgarbato. Era ancora seccato per la sera prima.  
“Beh, sei stato tu a dire che avresti voluto… Aspetta, com’è che hai detto? Ah, sì: ‘metterlo nel culo a quegli stronzi dei Mangiamorte che si sono comprati la scarcerazione da Azkaban’.”  
“Ero ubriaco.”  
Lucius sorrise.  
“Alla faccia della vigilanza costante.”  
Alastor arrossì e lo fissò come se volesse ucciderlo, o quantomeno Cruciarlo.  
“Indovina di chi è la colpa!”  
L’Auror gli girò le spalle, deciso, e si avviò verso il bagno, la gamba di legno che cigolava ad ogni passo. Si tolse l’occhio, lasciandolo sotto l’acqua corrente del rubinetto e riponendolo poi in un bicchiere che aveva preso.  
Lucius si era alzato, silenziosamente, e l’aveva seguito. Alastor si accorse di lui nel riflesso dello specchio, esattamente pochi secondi prima che le spalle forti dell’uomo lo circondassero.  
“Avanti, dimmi che mi perdoni.” sussurrò quello, muovendo il naso nei suoi capelli grigi e lasciandogli dei baci delicati.  
“Non sei credibile.” grugnì Alastor, liberandosi dalla stretta e dirigendosi poi verso la camera da letto.  
Lucius ridacchiò.  
“Faccio del mio meglio.” rispose, seguendolo e passandosi una mano nei capelli.  
Alastor si girò di scatto e lo afferrò per le spalle, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
“Allora vedi di fare questo, se vuoi che io dia il _mio_ di meglio.”  
Con queste parole lo spinse e Lucius si fece cadere sul letto a una piazza e mezza, stando ben attento a non sbattere contro la testata di legno. Era parecchio più alto di Alastor, che ovviamente si era comprato un letto su misura. L’uomo non amava che le sue cose fossero condivise e così trovava ogni modo per renderne scomodo l’utilizzo anche ad altri, magari stando scomodo pure lui. Preferiva un letto dove ci stava a malapena in lunghezza piuttosto che dare a lui la soddisfazione di riuscire a dormirci comodamente… Il che la diceva lunga, sul carattere dell’uomo. Un tipo solitario.  
_Solitario e focoso, sotto tutto quel carattere burbero_ , pensò Lucius, appena vide Alastor raggiungerlo sul letto, dopo aver appoggiato il bicchiere con l’occhio sul comodino.  
“Prima cosa: sciogliti quei capelli.”  
“Ma non volevi la credibilità?”  
“Dal momento che sei nel mio letto hai perso di credibilità, quindi sbrigati.”  
Lucius ridacchiò per quelle parole aspre e si affrettò a sciogliere il nastro che gli legava i lunghi capelli biondi, mentre Alastor si puntellava su un gomito e si slacciava i bottoni della veste, facendo nel contempo vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo. Quando l’uomo scosse la testa, facendo volare dappertutto i capelli biondi, Alastor si fermò con un bottone aperto a metà e, chinandosi sul petto dell’altro, decise di dare soddisfazione prima alla sua vista. Prese per questo la bacchetta dal Portabacchetta che aveva ancora allacciato in vita – come le elementari norme di sicurezza prevedevano – e la puntò sulla stoffa blu notte, lacerandola lungo il petto, fino alla zona inguinale.  
Lucius, intuendo la sua smania, lo interruppe e decise di finire da solo, togliendosi la veste mentre Alastor lo guardava con approvazione.  
Ghignò, mentre osservava l’uomo di nuovo alle prese con i bottoni.  
“Così si fa, ora va molto meglio.” disse Alastor, finendo finalmente di slacciarsi e togliendosi a fatica la veste, per via della gamba di legno.  
La bacchetta era stata riposta sul comodino, accanto al bicchiere dell’occhio, e Alastor, un po’ incespicando e un po’ borbottando, riuscì a togliersi anche quella maledetta gamba e ad appoggiarla al muro. L’amputazione gli era stata fatta poco sotto al ginocchio, così l’uomo riuscì a sovrastare Lucius, che si era sdraiato di nuovo, e a fissarlo con l’unico occhio sano che gli rimaneva.  
“E adesso che vuoi fare, Auror? Sculacciarmi per i miei peccati?”  
Lucius sbatté le ciglia, in una stramba parodia di una fanciulla cattiva e maliziosa che deve essere sgridata.  
“Forse potrei decidere di farlo… Il tuo tono è irriverente. Il rispetto per l’autorità dove l’hai lasciato, eh?”  
“Forse in una bottiglia di Acquaviola.”  
Era il loro gioco, quello: provocarsi e stuzzicarsi a vicenda.  
Alastor si chinò sull’uomo e gli diede due baci delicati sul collo, poi scese di colpo e gli morse un capezzolo.  
“Ahi!”  
“Zitto e vedi di obbedire, Mangiamorte. O riceverai punizioni ben peggiori di questa.”  
Lucius sorrise, con una vena maliziosa negli occhi.  
“Dipende dal tipo di punizione, e potrei anche decidere di non fare il bravo…”  
Alastor scese con una mano e gli sfilò parzialmente le mutande, liberando un’erezione gigantesca e già pronta. L’uomo scosse la testa.  
“Non ti contieni mai, vero?”  
“Dato che ho libertà di scelta, perché non esagerare?”  
“Tanto non andrai da nessuna parte, quindi…”  
“Quindi posso fare come mi pare.”  
“Ah, il solito indisponente…”  
“E che ti aspettavi?”  
“Girati.”  
Lucius lo guardò divertito, per un attimo, poi rotolò su un fianco e si girò, rimanendo a pancia in giù e con i piedi penzolanti dal letto. Alastor si alzò un attimo dalla posizione a carponi che aveva e si mise ad osservare il sedere sodo dell’uomo. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulle sue natiche, poi fece scorrere un dito fra le due, fermandosi sopra l’apertura.  
“Questa volta dobbiamo improvvisare… Non possiamo fare come al solito…”  
Lucius ridacchiò.  
“Niente occhio, eh?”  
“Oh, no. L’occhio ci sarà. Mettitelo in bocca.”  
L’uomo si storse in una manovra complicata per riuscire a guardarlo in faccia. Era perplesso.  
“Cosa?”  
“Ho detto: mettitelo in bocca.”  
Il dubbio passò per un momento in quegli occhi grigi, ma Lucius si affrettò ad obbedire. Si sporse per afferrare l’occhio da dentro al bicchiere, poi lo portò alle labbra e lo poggiò sulla lingua.  
Era fastidioso e scomodo: non solo gli richiedeva di stare attento, per non deglutirlo neppure per sbaglio, ma era anche viscido al contatto, non essendo fatto propriamente in vetro, e la sensazione lo disgustava.  
“Tirati su.” disse Alastor, e Lucius si mise e carponi, riuscendo finalmente a stare tutto nel letto, così, mezzo sollevato.  
Alastor chiuse l’occhio sano e si concentrò sull’altro, che ruotò fino ad offrirgli la perfetta visuale dell’erezione di Lucius. Gliel’afferrò con la mano libera, mentre con un dito dell’altra gli entrò dentro.  
Lucius fece un suono smorzato e alzò la testa di scatto, spostandogli la visuale. Alastor sbuffò, contrariato, e riaprì l’occhio sano, togliendo al contempo il dito.  
“E vedi di stare fermo!”  
“Ha hi hai hahho hahe!” ribatté quello.  
Alastor borbottò e si chinò oltre il corpo di Lucius, mentre l’uomo si girava a guardare cosa stesse facendo. Il vecchio Auror aprì un cassetto del comodino e prese una boccetta, piena di un liquido ambrato.  
Lucius ridacchiò, il suono smorzato dall’occhio, e si rimise in posizione.  
Alastor si concentrò di nuovo e fece ruotare l’occhio magico fino a che non ebbe la stessa visuale di prima, dritta sull’erezione di Lucius. A quel punto aprì la boccetta e si versò un po’ di liquido sulla mano destra, che fece poi passare fra le natiche dell’uomo.  
Lo penetrò di nuovo con un l’indice, anche se stavolta Lucius non disse niente. Una volta che i sui muscoli si furono abituati lo penetrò anche con il medio, cercando di prepararlo all’intrusione che avrebbe subito di lì a poco.  
Tolse le dita dopo averle mosse un po’, poi si spalmò del lubrificante sull’erezione e, finalmente, lo penetrò.  
Lucius trattenne il respiro e Alastor stette fermo per qualche secondo, andando a cercare con la mano pulita l’erezione di lui. La prese, poi chiuse l’occhio e si concentrò solo sull’immagine che gli inviava l’occhio magico. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui e, al contempo, a muovere la mano su e giù, per dare piacere al suo compagno.  
Venne prima Lucius, reclinando il capo all’indietro e facendogli perdere il momento per lo spostamento dell’occhio. Imprecando, ma senza quasi più fiato, Alastor affondò ancora di più dentro di lui, con più forza e vigore, finché non venne.  
Quando si separarono Lucius sputò l’occhio e lo rimise nel bicchiere. Alastor era andato in bagno, a pulirsi, e lui decise di stendersi come poteva nel letto troppo piccolo. Portò le ginocchia al petto e si coprì con una coperta, rannicchiandosi e aspettando il suo amante.  
Alastor, che si era rimesso la gamba di legno per poter camminare, tornò in camera annunciato da un sonoro _clanck_. Si tolse di nuovo la gamba e, ignorando del tutto l’uomo nel suo letto, si stese sul bordo, pronto per dormire.  
Quando sentì delle forti braccia stringerlo sorrise fra sé e sé, ma fece finta di nulla finché non riuscì ad addormentarsi.


	2. /

_Sei mesi  prima_

Teddy Lupin entrò di corsa nell’ufficio di Alastor Moody, lanciò un marsupio su una poltroncina rivestita in azzurro, che sembrava stare lì quasi per caso, e si sedette di slancio su una sedia.  
“Dicono che hanno trovato dei ribelli! Se tutto va bene fra poco meno di un’ora tendiamo un’imboscata!”  
Alastor grugnì, alzando il capo dai documenti che stava esaminando.  
“Sono così emozionato! La giustizia trionferà ancora una volta!”  
“Tu devi imparare a smorzare un po’ l’entusiasmo, ragazzo. Le missioni a cui partecipi possono costarti la vita. Vigilanza costante! Non farti prendere di sorpresa perché sei trascinato dalla foga del momento!”  
Teddy non smise di sorridere e, anzi, allungò i piedi, poggiandoli con nonchalance sulla scrivania di Alastor.  
“Anidamo Moody, non farmi la predica… So quello che faccio.”  
Alastor scosse la testa e si rituffò nei documenti. Restarono così qualche minuto, finché un altro Auror non venne a chiamare il ragazzo.  
Teddy si alzò, recuperò il marsupio e corse di nuovo fuori, salutando Alastor a gran voce.  
L’Auror scosse di nuovo la testa. Quel giovane era un terremoto, non stava mai fermo. Sembrava Tonks, sua madre, anche se per lo meno non aveva ereditato anche la sua goffaggine, sebbene il suo entusiasmo potesse essere altrettanto esplosivo. Forse era per quello, comunque, che appena era entrato al Ministero con l’intenzione di diventare Auror – riuscendoci dopo appena due anni – l’aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva.  
Alastor scosse la testa, di nuovo, e in quel momento si accorse che qualcosa non andava. Un lampo di colori gli era esploso nella testa, solo che non capiva da dove venisse né cosa fosse. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, per riuscire a capire.  
Buio. Ma non il buio della sua testa, un buio pieno. Come se fosse in un posto pieno di oggetti dove la luce non arrivava. Si concentrò di più e la sua visuale si espanse e, per un momento, si ritrovò ad osservare il tronco di un albero. Cercò di muoversi e vide altri alberi, altro verde, e una nota stonata in tutto questo, come se delle figure trasparenti si interponessero fra lui e il paesaggio circostante. Poi tutto mutò in un secondo: con uno slancio si ritrovò in mezzo ad una radura, dove si erano ammucchiati una decina di uomini vestiti di nero, all’improvviso le figure eteree ripresero colore e consistenza…  
Riaprì gli occhi imprecando a gran voce. Si alzò con un po’ di fatica dalla scrivania e si diresse verso la poltroncina azzurra, la gamba di legno che faceva _clanck_ ad ogni passo. Prese il marsupio in mano, che era dato in dotazione ad ogni Auror, e lo aprì, togliendo la scatolina nera che conteneva le principali pozioni curative e qualche amuleto intriso di alcuni incantesimi utili all’occorrenza. Rovesciò tutto sulla poltrona e, non contento, scosse il marsupio più volte, finché non fu chiaro che l’aveva ormai svuotato.  
“Quel dannato ragazzo!” esclamò infine, tornando verso la scrivania e sedendosi di nuovo.  
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e appoggiò il viso sulle mani.  
Teddy Lupin aveva preso il suo borsello, molto probabilmente nella fretta di andarsene in missione. E ora il suo occhio magico, che era riposto lì, si trovava ad essere lo spettatore involontario dell’imboscata degli Auror.  
Non stava andando tanto bene. A terra c’erano due Auror, riversi, ma Alastor non fece in tempo a capire molto, dato che Teddy si muoveva per sfuggire e scagliare incantesimi. Poi il mondo esplose: Alastor vide solo nero, segno che Teddy era circondato, e venne scagliato all’improvviso all’indietro, finendo contro quello che identificò come il tronco di un albero, guardando attraverso Teddy stesso. Appena spostò la sua attenzione sulla battaglia vide che erano arrivati i rinforzi per i nemici e che, molto probabilmente, nessun Auror sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
Scattò in piedi, ignorando il dolore alla gamba mutilata, e uscì dal suo ufficio gridando che servivano rinforzi alla squadra di Teddy. Dopo qualche minuto – servito agli altri Auror per capire la situazione – gli uomini partirono, e lui tornò nel suo ufficio, preoccupato come non mai. Si riconcentrò in modo da poter vedere attraverso l’occhio e con sollievo si accorse che tutto stava procedendo per il meglio: i rinforzi erano arrivati, cogliendo di sorpresa i nemici, che stavano pian piano soccombendo.  
Circa mezz’ora dopo Teddy Lupin si presentò di nuovo da lui, un po’ ammaccato ma con niente di serio. I due che aveva visto riversi a terra erano al San Mungo, in condizioni abbastanza gravi, ma Teddy in quel momento sorrideva, come se non gli importasse nulla.  
“Ehi! Ho saputo che sei stato tu a salvarci: grazie! Ah, e ti ho riportato questo.”  
Gli lanciò il marsupio che conteneva il suo occhio magico e si riprese invece il suo, che era rimasto sulla poltrona azzurra fino a quel momento.  
“Sei uno scriteriato! E poi, due tue compagni di squadra sono feriti gravemente e tu te ne stai qui a sorridere?!”  
Teddy sbuffò, ma non perse l’aria divertita.  
“Senti, ora devo fare rapporto… Ne parliamo più tardi?”  
“Non ho niente da dirti oltre a quello che ti ho già detto.”  
Teddy uscì dal suo ufficio e il resto della giornata proseguì più o meno in modo tranquillo.  
Alastor si sentiva terribilmente arrabbiato con il ragazzo. Era una furia cieca, dettata dalla paura che aveva avuto che si facesse male sul serio. Tonks non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. E quel ragazzo era così stupido! Aveva visto i suoi compagni cadere e, invece di cercare di avvisarli in qualche modo, o perlomeno di ritirarsi, si era gettato con ancora più entusiasmo nella battaglia.  
Scosse la testa e cercò di non pensarci per il resto della giornata, con scarsi risultati.  
La sera, quando ormai aveva finito di cenare e stava per andare a dormire, qualcuno suonò al campanello.  
Era Teddy.  
“Ehi! Ho pensato che avresti voluto parlarmi, e siccome non sono riuscito a liberarmi prima dal lavoro…”  
Alastor si scansò, borbottando, e lo fece entrare.  
“Mi pareva di averti già detto tutto.” gli rispose.  
“Sì, però io non ho detto tutto a te.”  
“E allora parla e facciamola finita.”  
Il sorriso di Teddy si incrinò per un attimo, mentre si guardava intorno. Non era la prima volta che andava a casa di Moody, però tutte le volte lo deludeva un po’ vedere come l’uomo fosse sgarbato, anche se quella era una sua caratteristica peculiare.  
“Non mi inviti a bere qualcosa?”  
“Stavo andando a letto.”  
“Dell’Acquaviola andrà benissimo.”  
“E io voglio solo mettere il pigiama e dormire, quindi sbrigati.”  
Teddy lo ignorò e si diresse verso la cucina, andando subito a puntare verso la credenza dei liquori, che altri non era che un semplice armadietto di legno. Prese una bottiglia di Acquaviola e la poggiò sul tavolo, cercando poi due bicchieri.  
Alastor l’aveva seguito e, con uno sbuffo contrariato, si sedette, mentre Teddy faceva il padrone di casa e versava il liquore nei due bicchieri.  
“Io non bevo, lo sai.” disse, quando il ragazzo gli avvicinò il bicchiere “Vigilanza costante.”  
“Oh, smettila.” rispose lui, sedendosi e prendendo un gran sorso “E’ proprio di questo che voglio parlare, no?”  
Alastor sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Non si può passare la vita stando attenti e spaventandosi per ogni singolo rumore, non trovi?”  
L’uomo continuava a guardare il ragazzo, che stava ruotando il bicchiere e osservava il liquido muoversi.  
“Cosa te ne fai della vita se non la vivi appieno?” insistette Teddy, gli occhi stranamente bassi e velati di quella che di primo acchito poteva sembrare malinconia.  
“E credi che i tuoi genitori siano morti perché tu potessi ‘vivere appieno’ facendoti ammazzare il prima possibile?” chiese, forse con un tono più duro del previsto.  
Teddy sospirò, abbassando ancora di più gli occhi.  
“E’ da quando sono nato che mi sento dire questo. Che i miei genitori sono morti per farmi vivere in un mondo migliore. Beh, è vero.” il ragazzo si raddrizzò sulla sedia e, all’improvviso, assunse un’espressione dura “Ma il marcio continua ad esserci, ed è anche per questo che sono diventato un Auror. Per continuare quello che stavano facendo i miei genitori, per cercare di estirpare il male alla radice. E forse sarò pretenzioso, anche se non mi illudo di farcela, neppure aiutato da tutti i miei compagni. Però…”  
“Però cosa?”  
“Però questo non mi impedisce di osare e, soprattutto, di vivere. Tu mi hai chiesto come potessi sorridere nonostante tutto, prima, e adesso ti rispondo: perché no? Perché non sorridere? Perché non godersi la vita, prendere quello che viene, ed essere felici, in ogni singolo istante? Il lavoro che faccio – che hai fatto anche tu – prevede che la morte possa sopraggiungere all’improvviso. Certo, gli incidenti capitano ovunque, a prescindere dalla professione, però noi Auror lottiamo contro il male, e questo fa sì che ci siano più probabilità che succedano cose brutte. Ma allora, perché non cercare di bilanciare il tutto facendo accadere anche un sacco di cose belle? Se devo morire a ventun’anni, morirò. Ma almeno lo farò con il sorriso sulla labbra.”  
Alastor era abbastanza impressionato dal discorso, ma non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a borbottare qualcosa sull’incoscienza, mentre Teddy finiva di bere.  
“Sono incosciente, dici? Forse. Eppure, se non lo fossi, se non avessi coraggio… Se non avessi un briciolo di pazzia, pure… Non riuscirei ad essere davvero felice.”  
“Non capisco che intendi. Che c’entra il coraggio con la felicità?”  
Teddy distolse lo sguardo da lui, osservando il cielo buio fuori dalla finestra. Passò qualche minuto prima che si decidesse a parlare di nuovo.  
“Ad esempio, c’è una cosa che ultimamente mi rende felice. Anzi, diciamo una persona. Ma se non fossi abbastanza coraggioso da dichiararmi, che succederebbe?”  
Alastor alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non venirmi a parlare di questioni di cuore: io non ne so niente.”  
“Appunto.” Teddy si girò di nuovo e lo guardò negli occhi, con un’espressione così strana che Alastor davvero poteva giurare di non avergli mai visto. Sembrava triste e addolorato “Appunto, Moody. Te la sei goduta fino in fondo la vita, senza amore?”  
Non sapeva che dire. Teddy gli stava mettendo davanti un passato che poteva essere e che non era stato: il suo più grande rimpianto. Ma all’epoca era giovane e il suo unico scopo era stato combattere contro Voldemort, per estirpare il male nel mondo. Esattamente quello che aveva detto il ragazzo prima, solo che lui aveva aggiunto che non bisognava privarsi di nulla, pur continuando a combattere. Lui invece se n’era privato, eccome se se n’era privato, ed era una cosa che ancora faceva male.  
Non rispose, ma continuò a sostenere fieramente il suo sguardo. Poi quello di Teddy si addolcì.  
“Senza coraggio, non sarei in grado di fare quello che sto per fare, per dichiararmi alla persona che amo.”  
“Cosa…?” cercò di chiedere Alastor, ma venne interrotto da Teddy, che si era lanciato letteralmente contro di lui.  
Le sue labbra avevano trovato le sue, i suoi capelli si erano accesi di mille sfumature, e Alastor Moody si ritrovò a fissare stupefatto le lentiggini che erano spuntate sul volto di Teddy Lupin, mentre cercava di reagire, di riprendersi dalla paralisi che lo aveva colto. Poi, alla fine, dopo qualche secondo che era durato un’eternità, Alastor lo scansò, premendogli le mani sulle spalle e allontanandolo da sé.  
“No.” disse solo, troppo stupito per ricordarsi di essere sgarbato “Io…”  
“Tu cosa, Moody?” chiese Teddy, sorridendo “Non sei disposto a concederti neppure questa opportunità? Non vuoi rinunciare ad avere rimpianti, non vuoi essere amato e amare? Non vado bene perché sono troppo giovane, o perché sono un uomo? Posso cambiare, Moody. Almeno questo, almeno fisicamente, posso cambiare.”  
“No.” ripeté Alastor, non riuscendo a fissare negli occhi il ragazzo “Non è questo, io…”  
“Lasciati andare.”  
Lo baciò di nuovo, buttandogli le braccia al collo. Lo baciò e allora Alastor esitò, esitò quell’attimo che gli fu fatale, e Teddy riuscì ad impossessarsi della sua bocca, ad invaderla con la lingua, a stringere di più le sue braccia dietro al collo. Poi, sopraffatto da quelle emozioni, Alastor decise di cedere.  
In un qualche modo strano si ritrovarono a baciarsi, a camminare a tentoni sbattendo sui muri per cercare di uscire dalla cucina, a stringersi, a toccarsi, a spogliarsi.  
Si ritrovarono in salotto e Teddy, ormai nudo, si lasciò cadere sul divano, trascinando Moody con sé. In meno di un battito di ciglia e le sue fattezze cambiarono, diventando quelle di una ragazza.  
Alastor entrò in lui, nel suo corpo in quel momento femminile, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo fece di nuovo l’amore.  
Una volta che entrambi furono soddisfatti l’uomo, comprendendo quello che aveva realmente fatto, si staccò dal corpo da ragazza di Teddy e se ne andò in camera, sbattendo la porta, sconvolto e arrabbiato con sé stesso.  
I giorni seguenti furono i più difficili. Alastor stava vivendo una lotta interiore fra ciò che era giusto e ciò che era bello, fra ciò che era facile e ciò che l’avrebbe fatto soffrire. Teddy continuò a presentarsi a casa sua, tutte le sere, ma lui non gli aprì più, almeno fino al giorno in cui prese la sua decisione.  
L’insistenza del ragazzo aveva avuto un ruolo importante in tutto questo. Aveva capito che non era solo un gioco, che non era stata solo una notte. Teddy nutriva davvero dei sentimenti per lui, e come ciò fosse possibile non riusciva a capirlo nemmeno lui. E non glielo chiese, mai.  
Iniziarono solo a viversi la loro storia, lontani da sguardi indiscreti.  
Teddy era decisamente entusiasta e su di giri. Cambiava sempre corpo per lui, passando a maschio a femmina, e Alastor si limitava a scuotere la testa e a borbottare, predisponendosi poi ad amarlo.  
Una volta il ragazzo decise che voleva fare qualcosa di diverso dal solito, che voleva _giocare_.  
“Trasformati in un cavallo.” gli disse Alastor, in modo molto sarcastico, alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre Teddy si lamentava.  
Erano in camera dell’uomo e si stavano baciando già da un po’. I loro vestiti erano sparsi ovunque – segno dell’impazienza del giovane – e avrebbero presto consumato, se Teddy non si fosse fissato sul voler provare ‘qualcosa di nuovo’, anche se lui stesso non sapeva cosa.  
“Sai che non posso trasfigurarmi in un animale… Anche se…”  
Teddy si concentrò e, da elegante signorina dai lunghi capelli rossi qual’era, ritornò sé stesso.  
“Tutto qui?”  
“Guarda giù.”  
Alastor si puntellò con i gomiti e chinò la testa, per riuscire a vedere. Poi, dato che non notava niente di strano – a parte l’erezione insolitamente grande del ragazzo, ma era ormai abituato a questa sua ‘mania’ – scese con una mano, e _sentì_.  
Non aveva solo un’erezione, lì sotto. C’era anche… L’intimità di una ragazza.  
“Oh, molto furbo.” borbottò, alzando di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
Teddy sorrise, malizioso.  
“Andiamo, così posso divertirmi il doppio, no?”  
“Certo, perché avere un solo orgasmo è roba da dilettanti, vero?”  
“Dai… Divertiamoci un po’… Non hai in mente anche tu qualcosa?”  
Alastor sbuffò, poi si allungò e prese l’occhio magico dal bicchiere poggiato sul comodino, dove stava tutte le sere.  
“Allora vediamo se così ti diverti…”  
Alastor ricominciò a baciarlo, mentre Teddy sospirava e si muoveva sotto di lui, bramoso. Poi l’uomo fece scorrere le dita sulla sua erezione, tenendo l’occhio con il palmo della mano, e scese ancora più già, trovandolo bagnato e pronto. Lo penetrò con un dito, poi uscì e, delicatamente, infilò l’occhio nella sua intimità.  
Teddy gemette Alastor chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi. Vide un buio stranamente rossastro, poi estese la visuale e riuscì a vedere la sua erezione, attraverso il corpo di Teddy. Fece ruotare l’occhio, cercando di cogliere quello che stava avvenendo. Ad un certo punto sentì il ragazzo gemere più forte, e capì di aver toccato un punto sensibile. Molto probabilmente il punto G. Ruotò ancora, facendo fremere Teddy sotto di lui, ormai sconvolto dal piacere. Riaprì gli occhi e vide che la sua erezione era tesa al massimo, che Teddy era pronto a venire. Smise di ruotare l’occhio e, invece, prese il lubrificante, spalmandoselo sulla sua erezione.  
Lo penetrò, sollevandogli le cosce con le mani, nell’altra apertura. Chiuse gli occhi e ruotò di nuovo l’occhio magico, facendolo premere contro il punto sensibile del ragazzo. Teddy si afferrò l’erezione, in preda all’eccitazione, e iniziò a masturbarsi.  
Vennero entrambi poco dopo: Teddy sopraffatto da un doppio orgasmo, Alastor eccitato come non mai nel sentire i suoi gemiti e le sue urla di piacere.  
Da quel giorno quel modo di amarsi divenne quasi una prassi. A volte Teddy cambiava ancora, ma nella maggior parte dei rapporti restava sé stesso e modificava solo i genitali, per avere sia quelli maschili che quelli femminili.  
L’occhio di Alastor venne quasi sempre usato per stimolare il punto G e, alla fine di ogni rapporto, l’uomo lo richiamava a sé con un semplice incantesimo di Appello.  
Era fantastico. Procedeva tutto a gonfie vele.  
Almeno finché Teddy rischiò di rimanerci secco in una missione.  
Stette qualche settimana in ospedale prima di rimettersi del tutto. Alastor lo passava a trovare tutte le sere e nessuno diceva niente: tutti sapevano che il ragazzo era il suo protetto, anche se nessuno immaginava la vera natura della loro relazione.  
Quando venne dimesso, Teddy subì la scenata più grande di tutta la sua vita.  
Alastor Moody urlava, imprecava, gli vomitava addosso insulti e non riusciva a stare fermo, nonostante la gamba di legno. Erano a casa sua, nel suo salotto, e Teddy ascoltava paziente e a testa bassa: sapeva di aver corso un grosso rischio, di aver esagerato, di non aver rispettato le procedure. Era stato convinto di farcela e, alla fine, era stato solo un caso se l’avevano trovato ancora vivo.  
Vedere Alastor che strepitava, però, era la cosa che l’aveva lasciato più sgomento, più di tutto il resto. Sapeva che l’uomo aveva un brutto carattere, ma in genere si limitava a borbottare o a dire qualche frase sarcastica e lapidaria. Vederlo così… Quel giorno comprese la vera entità della preoccupazione che doveva aver provato l’uomo.  
Teddy rimase a dormire da lui, per la prima volta. Alastor se ne andò a letto, sbattendo la porta, dopo la sfuriata, e lui lo raggiunse qualche minuto dopo.  
Si stese dietro di lui, in quel suo letto sempre troppo piccolo, e l’abbracciò da dietro.  
“Scusa.” sussurrò.  
Alastor borbottò qualcosa, ma non protestò per l’abbraccio. Sorrise, anche se Teddy non poteva vederlo, e si addormentarono.  
La mattina dopo, prima di andare al lavoro, si ritrovarono travolti dalla passione. Si baciarono, abbracciarono, amarono, come se dovessero recuperare il tempo perso in quelle settimane di forzata astinenza. Ed era proprio così.  
Alla fine del rapporto Moody non recuperò l’occhio come al solito. Teddy gli chiese spiegazioni, e Alastor si limitò a sorridere. O meglio, a ghignare.  
“Lascialo lì… Così potrò tenerti d’occhio prima che tu faccia stupidaggini e, in caso, avvertirti se un nemico arriva alle spalle.”  
“Ma come?!”  
“Tu fai come ti ho detto e basta.”  
Così, tutte le mattine, prima di andare al lavoro, Alastor si premurava di inserirgli l’occhio dentro, magari facendosi prendere dal momento e finendo per fare l’amore con Teddy, che era sempre perplesso – per la richiesta di tenere l’occhio lì – ma che non ribatteva mai.  
Passarono così sei mesi, senza che vi furono particolari incidenti. Teddy uscì di nuovo in missione, vero, ma Alastor cercava di tenere tutto sotto controllo e il ragazzo tornava sempre a casa sano e salvo, perciò era sollevato. La sua strategia per evitare a Teddy di cadere in una trappola non era ancora stata testata, e tanto meglio.  
Poi, la sera prima, Teddy aveva voluto a tutti i costi uscire.  
“Dai, Moody, ti dico che ho trovato un locale che serve l’Acquaviola più buona del mondo!”  
“Ed io ti dico che non bevo né intendo bere.”  
“Ma è uno spreco! Non puoi non assaggiare quell’Acquaviola, sul serio. Per una sera non morirai, Moody! Viviti la vita!”  
Alla fine, a furia di insistere, l’aveva avuta vinta.  
E adesso, a distanza di due giorni, Alastor Moody si alzò dal letto alle sei di mattina, scostando il braccio di Lucius Malfoy dal suo corpo e rimettendosi la gamba di legno per poter andare in bagno.  
Il solito _clanck_ svegliò l’uomo, che si alzò e lo seguì. Quando arrivò alla porta del bagno di Lucius Malfoy non c’era quasi più traccia: Teddy Lupin era tornato sé stesso, e solo i capelli biondi rimanevano a testimonianza di quello che era successo la notte passata.  
“Ma insomma, non posso avere un po’ di privacy?” sbottò, chiudendo la porta in faccia al ragazzo.  
Teddy sorrise, andando in cucina per prepararsi la colazione.  
Dopo che entrambi si furono sistemati, Alastor richiamò il giovane per la solita procedura. Stavolta erano entrambi in ritardo per il lavoro, quindi niente amplesso di prima mattina: l’uomo si limitò ad infilare l’occhio magico nell’intimità femminile di Teddy.  
Al lavoro era una giornata come un’altra.  
Alastor leggeva i documenti sulla sua scrivania e borbottava, come al solito.  
Teddy dovette prender parte ad una spedizione assieme alla sua squadra di Auror. Trovarono una banda da quattro soldi che da qualche tempo stava dando problemi, torturando e confondendo Babbani. Gli Auror si erano organizzati: li avevano circondati e li stavano disarmando, uno a uno, per poi legarli.  
Nessuno si accorse dell’ombra che era sbucata dall’imboccatura del vicolo in cui si erano infilati. Nessuno tranne Alastor Moody che, forte del suo occhio magico, aveva continuato a guardare alle spalle di Teddy, accorgendosi di quell’intrusione. Un sentore di allarme lo percorse quando vide la figura tirare fuori la bacchetta, e capì che era finalmente giunto il momento di mettere in pratica il suo piano: mosse l’occhio, ruotandolo, finché non arrivò a stimolare proprio _quel_ punto.  
Teddy si rialzò di scatto, percorso da una scarica di eccitazione. Appena capì che era stato l’occhio di Moody a provocargliela per poco non si mise a ridere, girandosi di scatto con la bacchetta in mano: mezzo secondo dopo la figura che aveva minacciato di coglierli alle spalle giaceva per terra, disarmata e ferita.  
Teddy scosse la testa, con un sorriso enorme, mentre gli altri Auror si occupavano anche di quel prigioniero.  
A qualche chilometro di distanza, in un piccolo ufficio dove stranamente stava una poltrona rivestita di stoffa azzurra, Alastor Moody riaprì l’occhio normale e sorrise di rimando, anche se Teddy Lupin non poteva vederlo.


End file.
